The Hell of Winter
by BlakeMajor67
Summary: Logan Winter, U.S.M.C, is going through Hell, his own personal hell. After a mission goes awry, it sets him on a path of bad event after bad event. Inspired by and set in DC's Arrowverse (Mainly Arrow seasons 1-3, including flashbacks), join Logan in a story of redemption and revenge.


**Chapter 1: The Walk Through Hell**

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!", screams an alarm clock. "Alright now soldiers wake up, we're getting ready to move. Pack your things, we're out of here by 0700", yells an older, barrel-chested fellow.

"Where are we moving Captain Harrison?", questions a rather large man.

"Well Mr. Winter, we're going to another base. They need another few soldiers to fill the ranks. We've got enough here so we're giving them a few, you and the rest of the men have 'volunteered' to go".

"Well then, more friends are to be made. People to prank, people to laugh at, people to share bad jokes with, sounds fun!", sarcastically says Brendan Cook. He's a fit, yet slightly thick young man of 22.

"I swear that mouth of yours is gonna get you killed smart-ass. You're just lucky I have a sense of humor. Now pack up or I'll lose that humor real quick boy".

"SIR YES SIR!", retorts Brendan. Captain Harrison shoots him a sharp look and he immediately starts packing.

"Hey Logan, can you toss me my shoes, they're the 15s", requests Chancey Roberts. He is a large, round-faced man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Sure, here you go", Logan says as he tosses him his shoes. He throws them right into another squadron members face by accident.

"Watch out!", yells Aiden Connors He is a vulgar man of 30.

"Sure thing Aiden. Say, how's that stick feel up your ass? I heard it's been up there awhile", replies Logan. The two men come face to face, forcing Chancey and Brendan to break them up.

"One of these days Logan", says Aiden as he points at Logan's face.

"I'm counting on it", says Logan with a grin. A little while later, and they head out. The squadron find themselves walking through a swampy area.

"Damn it! This isn't going to work, we've got to go around this", says Captain Harrison.

"But sir, the only way through is through the rock canyon. It's a very big risk", says Logan.

"What do you think we live for man?", says Brendan.

"What's the matter, you a coward?", retorts Aiden.

"That's it d*ckhead, let's go!". The two men lunge at each other and start swinging.

"If you two don't get off each other I'M gonna kick both your asses. Now, GET UP", bellows Harrison. He clutches his chest in pain and keels over a little.

"Sir are you okay?", says Logan and Aiden in unison.

"You two better start getting along or i'll report you both."

The crew are walking along and find themselves in a rocky area full of tall boulders.

"I don't like this, it would be easy to get the jump on us", comments Logan.

"Don't worry, nobody would mess with us. Not after they see you. Hell, I wouldn't and I'm a man of steel so to think anyone else would try to well, then they'd be dumber than a bag of hammers.

"Alright men, move up!", says Captain Harrison. The men proceed to do this.

"Steady men, this area isn't known for it's tickle-fests or rainbow shake smoothies that you drink while riding a unicorn, it's dangerous".

"Captain, I've got to take a whiz", says Brendan.

"All right, make it quick, go behind that boulder".

"It's not a boulder, it's a ro-". A bullet whizzes straight through his eye and out the back of his head, causing him to drop dead immediately. This alarms the squadron who immediately grab their guns. It is too late, they are surrounded by at least a dozen soldiers, game over.

"Throw your weapons down, NOW!", screams the leader of the soldiers.

"Alright alright, we will", says Aiden.

"Just a quick question, do you think you can pull that trigger faster than me?", Aiden attempts to shoot at them but he is poorly outmatched and is shredded to pieces by the gunfire.

"Anyone else want to be stupid", questions the leader. _Damn it_ , thinks Logan. _We had our differences but he didn't deserve this. He should've just listened to them, now his child is fatherless and his wife a widow_. He and Captain Harrison hear a thud and they both turn around to see Chancey on the ground with a bullet lodged in his skull.

 _It must've been a ricochet from one of the rocks_ , thought Logan. Now only Logan and the Captain remain alive. The soldiers throw bags over their heads and knocked out. When they wake up, they're in a large tent. Logan has his hands tied to the ceiling, dangling on his toes.

"Wh, where are we at? How long were we out", questions Logan. _It had to've been a couple hours_. The leader just looks at him and smirks, then turns to the Captain.

"So tell me, what military plans do you know of? Any of them would work you know, if you want to live that is", says the leader.

"F*ck you", replies the Captain through gritted teeth. The leader gestures towards two of the soldiers, and they leave the tent.

"I really don't want to hurt you, but don't be mistaken, I will. I very much will so don't test me".

The two he sent off return with a car battery and jumper cables.

"You don't want to answer? Fine, then maybe you'll talk if I give you a little 'spark' ". The two hook up the cables to the Captain's chest.

"One last chance Captain, talk, or spark". The Captain gives him a blank stare with hatred in his eyes.

"Fine, light him up". The soldiers do as they're told and Logan watches as Captain Harrison screams in agony.

"I can keep this up for hours, if that's what it takes". He keeps up his statement, torturing the Captain for hours. Finally, the leader and soldiers leave the tent for the night.

"Captain! Captain are you okay?", questions Logan.

"You don't think I've survived as long as I have by the tickle-fights I mentioned earlier do ya? This piece of sh*t won't get anything out of me".

"But Captain, he'll kill you. Just make something up".

"He'll know if I do. Besides, if he really needed me then he wouldn't kill me would he Logan? I'll be fine, apart from the torture". The next morning the leader comes back.

In frustration, the leader says, "You're only alive because you are of use to me, but the big one? Not so much. He's only here to provide er um...", the leader smiles evilly, "...motivation. So if you won't respond to you being tortured, then maybe you'll respond to 'Logan', how does that sound?"

"You son of a bitch! Don't you touch my soldier! Don't you do it. Don't you...ARGH!" The Captain keels over again and shows extreme pain in his face.

"Captain! Captain! His heart, it's his heart! You have to help him!", pleads Logan, desperately trying to save his Commander.

"I will help him if you tell me the plans, now TALK! Talk you filthy American cancer to the world! What is the military planning? What are their plans?! Tell me or he'll die!".

"Okay okay okay!, there's...". The captain lets out his final breath and it is too late.

"It is your fault he's dead, you did not tell me in time to save him".

"You sadistic bastard, I'm gonna rip your balls off and feed them to you", replies Logan. The leader doesn't take kindly to this. He smirks, then proceeds to beat him with a wrench in the gut.

"This is only the beginning of your new life", says the leader.

For 6 months Logan is tortured, beat, and kept prisoner. Finally, his lucky day arrives. He had overheard some of the guards talking about getting a few new recruits. One of them is assigned to watch over Logan.

"So, you're the new guy huh? What's your name?". _He can't be more than 15 years old_.

"Don't talk to me! I'm supposed to watch you!', he says as he points a gun in Logan's face. "And if you try to escape, my orders are to kill you".

"What do you expect me to do, escape? I'm tied up genius, I couldn't escape if I wanted to and believe me, I REALLY want to", replies Logan.

"I don't care, I must follow the orders of Ramjin Singh to the death". _So that's his name huh_ , thinks Logan.

"Well kid, if anything, you've got loyalty", says Logan. _Even if it is blind_. For hours, Logan speaks with the young man about his life, where he grew up, about his family.

"My family is very poor, that's the reason I'm doing this, to get paid so they can eat", says the young soldier.

"I have to use the bathroom real quick, don't escape", says the young man jokingly, then leaves the tent. _He left his belt on the table, rookie mistake_. _I've got to swing my legs over there and grab the knife with my toes._ Logan swings his body a little. _Damn it, I knocked the belt off the table, good going Logan_.

Another soldier walks in and sees Logan trying to escape. He picks up the belt and begins to yell at Logan but before he can make a sound, Logan wraps his legs around his neck and snaps it.

He grabs the soldier's knife out of his belt with his toes and proceeds to cut his way down. Logan grabs the soldier's gun. The young man walks into the tent and Logan pulls a gun on him.

"You didn't see me, now go before I have to put you down. Go, go home to your family". He doesn't do as he's told and raises his gun to fire at him. Logan shoots him in the head with regret. He then leaves the tent, sneaking away. Another soldier walks into the tent and starts screaming. This alarms the other soldiers and a group rush to the tent.

While they are all occupied, Logan manages to sneak up on two soldiers guarding an explosives tent. He silently knifes one and as soon as the other one sees this, he gets a blade through the skull. He grabs a couple grenades and sneaks back out.

 _The soldiers are still at the tent_ , _it's like they want to all die at once, they're practically killing themselves_. He then throws a grenade right into the middle of the crowd and they're all blown up. This alerts the entire camp. Many chase after Logan and he lights them up with the stolen gun. He throws another grenade at them, taking out a big group. He finds his way to Ramjin's tent. Ramjin turns around to a surprise.

"For six months, SIX MONTHS I was tortured here!. Revenge is a kick to the dick isn't it".

"You stupid idiot, you won't get far!"

"I'm not running". A look of sheer terror crosses Ramjin's face.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to my friends", Logan says in a disturbingly menacing voice. Ramjin tries to run but is thrown down. The second he tries to scream Logan punches him hard in the throat and he cannot make a sound. Logan puts a kimura lock on his right arm and slowly breaks it.

"Now for the legs". He grabs the knife he stole and slices both his achilles tendons so he cannot run.

"Please, give me mercy", pleads Ramjin, but it's useless.

"DID MY FRIENDS GET MERCY?! HUH?! The only thing you're getting from me is serrated steel!". Logan spots a machete and grabs it.

"What's this, you holding out on me? This is gonna get good". Another soldier walks into the tent and gets a knife thrown into his neck. Ramjin sees this as an opportunity. He grabs the knife and stabs Logan in the side. Logan screams in pain and grabs the machete and stabs him square in the chest.

Logan tells him to "Rot in hell", then spits on him. He examines the wound. _Oh that hurts! Got to find something to stop the bleeding! There's got to be some bandages around here somewhere._ He spots a first aid box under a table. _Come on Logan, you had medical training, you can do this._ He applies the bandages to the tender wound.

"OH F*CK!", screams Logan in pain. _Lucky they had first aid or else I'd be screwed._ Logan spots a map in Ramjin's jacket. _Damn, I put a hole in it when I stabbed him, no regrets. Let's see I'm,_

"I'M IN INDIA?! WHAT THE HELL?!", screams Logan in anger and equal astonishment. _Ok Logan, calm down. At least you're not that far from the nearest military base, only 10 miles! How am I going to get there in the condition I'm in? Don't doubt yourself, you survived six months of hell, this shouldn't be too hard_. He was very wrong.

He kills the remaining soldiers in the camp. _Before I go I need to find supplies to last me the time it takes, shouldn't be more than 3 days._ Little did he know it would take him one week to get there.

"My God!", exclaims one of the soldiers on guard at the military base.

"Sir!"

"What is it?"

"You remember that group of soldiers we were supposed to get about 6 months ago?"

"Yeah?"

"They're here"


End file.
